Another Sleepover
by KC-Ket
Summary: A long day leads to another sleepover.


**Name:** KC

**Title:** Another Sleepover

**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** A long day leads to another sleepover.

**Spoiler or Other Information:** - None.

**Author's Notes:** It seems R&I is my new obsession. I have come up with more ideas in the last week, than I have for SG-1 in the last few years. My muse is on a roll! All feedback, bar flames, is welcome.

**Another Sleepover**

"Jane, stay…" Maura whispered, "…please."

"Yeah, of course. Anything you want."

"I don't want to be alone."

"Hey, come on now." Jane soothed, reaching over and taking Maura's hand. "You know that as long as you can stand me, you'll never be alone."

Maura's eyes glistened at Jane's words. She knew her friend spoke the truth, and she now knew that she would _never_ be alone. She closed her eyes and sighed wearily. It had been a long day. A small measure of comfort was all she needed, but she always got the world from Jane, and in return she gave hers.

"Can we go to bed now?"

Jane nodded, and was surprised when Maura wouldn't let go of her hand as she stood, pulled Jane up, and proceeded to lead them both into the master bedroom. Once there Jane fidgeted as Maura let go of her hand to search for sleepwear. After retrieving an old college shirt and some boxers she turned and handed them to Jane.

"I'll get changed in the ensuite and then wait for you in bed." Maura directed. She went to another set of drawers and pulled out a shiny smooth nightdress before entering the ensuite and closing the door behind her.

Jane stood there a little confused. Was she sleeping in Maura's bed tonight? Normally she slept in the guest room…

When Maura came out Jane was still standing like a stunned mullet. "Jane you can get changed now." When Jane merely looked in the direction of the bathroom Maura went behind her and pushed her in. "It's not a black hole. You _will_ be able to leave it. Actually black holes…"

"Maura!" Jane spun around. "I get it. Bathroom is harmless. I'll be out in a minute."

A minute passed into five, which turned into ten. Maura was starting to get worried. To be honest, she was worried after three but had managed to talk herself out of overreacting. Her self-control lost, she got up and knocked on the door softly. "Jane, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"That's what you said 10 minutes and 47 seconds ago."

Jane sighed. She was being childish. She knew it. It was her stupid fear that was getting in the way. It only ever got in the way when it concerned her best friend. Normally she just ignored it and went on like a good little cop, protecting and serving. But no, not with Maura. The thought of being in Maura's bed terrified her. And not just because it looked twice the size of hers (even though she knew it wasn't), it was because she had been having dreams about the awkward M.E., dreams that a best friend shouldn't be having.

"Jane please, I need you."

The plea in Maura's tone broke through whatever inner turmoil Jane was experiencing. Maura needed her so she would just have to suck it up. When she opened the door she saw the desperate look in Maura's eyes and she immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Jane smiled softly. "I wonder if anyone would notice if we slept for a few days."

Maura nodded gravely as she got into her side, "Yes. Although I would be happy to spend several days in bed with you, unless we asked for time off they would certainly notice."

Jane held the covers half pulled back in her frozen position. _Happy? Days? Bed? What the…?_

"Jane, hurry up. You're letting out all the warm air that my body generated while I waited for you."

"Right…" Jane slipped into the bed and lay as stiff as a board. She tensed further (if that was even possible) when Maura rolled onto her side to cuddle next to her.

"No wonder you're not sleeping properly, Jane. You're wound tighter than a spiral. Do you need a massage?"

"What? No! No, I don't need a massage. I'm fine." Jane panicked. "And it's spring, wound tighter than a _spring_."

"Oh, ok." Maura acknowledged as her arm found its way over Jane's stomach. "Thank you for staying Jane. When having to face things that are difficult to deal with I always find it less scary and manageable when you're with me."

Jane smiled in the darkness and relaxed a little. "Likewise."

"I know. You always look more rested after sleeping with me." Maura added. Jane tensed again. "I really wish I could get you to relax though. It would make going to sleep much easier, for both of us."

Jane gave a half laugh, "No kidding…"

"If it's because of the sexual tension that has been increasing between us, I find a hot bath always helps."

"What?!" Jane tried to sit up, but the surprisingly strong Doctor held her in place.

Maura lifted her head from Jane's shoulder, "Is it bothering you that much that you need a bath now?"

"Wh… I… Um… No?"

Maura put her head back down. "As much as we need this conversation, I'd really just like to go to sleep."

Jane stared at the ceiling. "Ok."

"And I want to do that with you holding me." Maura nuzzled in between Jane's neck and shoulder. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled, not exactly sure what had been silently aired. "That's ok."

Maura smiled too, "Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Maura."


End file.
